


All I want for the Dawning is You

by CoachMegleg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Insecurity, M/M, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoachMegleg/pseuds/CoachMegleg
Summary: The Dawning was an....odd holiday, to say the least.It was a time of snow ball fights, merriment, and baked goods. Crow hadn't understood why such a holiday existed after he'd first been resurrected. Maybe those other Guardians had things to celebrate- like friends and loved ones and clan members- they had people to share the holiday with, to laugh with. To love.~~~~~~~~~~~Crow's first Dawning hadn't been anything spectacular. This year, after being reunited with Jolyon, he wants to do something special, even if his insecurities try to get in the way.
Relationships: Uldren Sov/Jolyon Till the Rachis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	All I want for the Dawning is You

**Author's Note:**

> (please forgive any spelling or grammatical mistakes) 
> 
> okay so I wrote this in one night while kinda tipsy so it's not gonna be great but I just want to write some holiday fluff involving my best boys 
> 
> also my girl Mae the Awoken Warlock makes a brief appearance but she's never named, just know she's there and I love her 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Dawning was an....odd holiday, to say the least.

It was a time of snow ball fights, merriment, and baked goods. Crow hadn't understood why such a holiday existed after he'd first been resurrected. There was nothing for him to celebrate, stuck in a small, broken down room in the EDZ, with barely a cot and an old burial shroud to call his own. Maybe those other Guardians had things to celebrate- like friends and loved ones and clan members- they had people to share the holiday with, to laugh with. To love.

But Glint showed him it was much more than that. It was finding happiness in even the darkest of days. It was about showing those you cared for that you loved them, even if that list of people only held one name. The decorative bowl had been a gift the ghost had given him, all eager excitement and cheerful laughter. It was the first gift Crow had ever received from the first friend he'd ever made. A new feeling bubbling in his chest, something he couldn't quite put a name to. Whatever the feeling was, he remembered thinking as he cupped Glint in his hands and brought him close to his chest in some semblance of a hug, he was going to cherish it.

That once warm and comforting feeling now felt like lead at the bottom of his stomach as he sat across from a once unfamiliar, now wholly welcomed, face. The man was poking at the small fire between them with a wayward stick, twigs sparking and embers rising into the air with plums of smoke. It'd snowed the night before around their little makeshift camp, blanketing the remote section of the EDZ in a layer of white. Thankfully, the tent they shared hadn't gotten too cold during the night, so they awoke to the wintery surprise. It was peaceful. Or, it would have been, if the ache in Crow's chest would lessen. He must've been staring long into the fire, for the man's soft snickering made him tense.

“I know that face,” Jolyon's voice was soft yet playful, a teasing lilt to his words that made the ache worse, “what's troubling you?”  
  
“Nothing,” Crow replied instinctively, “It's- it's nothing.”

Jolyon's skeptical hum was his only reply, and silence fell over the small camp once again.

This was- it was embarrassing. Mortifying. A stupid idea spurred by ridiculous thoughts and feelings. Crow should just ignore it, go back to enjoying the day with Jolyon and stop thinking about it. But the package, wrapped haphazardly and tucked up against his side seemed to burn, a constant reminder to him of its presence. He should just forget about the whole thing.

But Glint and the Guardian had insisted that Jolyon would like it. That this was a smart idea.

“ _You want to give someone a Dawning gift?” The Guardian said, as the two of them were tucked away in the corner of Crow's little workstation in the Spider's lair. He couldn't have gone to the City to speak to her, to get the supplies he needed to make this gift, so he'd called for her here in the only place he could call his own._

“ _It's stupid,” he remembered saying, unable to meet her gaze, “I....do not know if he even celebrates the holiday-”_

“ _That's no reason not to celebrate,” she'd smiled, in that easy-going smile she always seemed to have, never filled with malice or anger towards him, but...what he suspected was a flicker of hope. Had she known him from before? Like Jolyon had? Why did she not despise him, like any of the other Lightbearers had?_

_He was far too grateful for her assistance, and her companionship, to ever question it aloud._

“ _Usually...we give out cookies as gifts. Miss Levante comes to the Tower and helps us with recipes and getting ingredients. She also gives us these cute little cookie ovens,” the Guardian rummaged through her bag, pulling out the small, festively decorated oven (how she managed to keep_ that _in her bag, Crow didn't want to know). “Since I've made all my treats this year, I can help you make something for him!”_

So, that's how he ended up here, with a bag of cookies tucked under his cloak, sitting across from one of the few people who ever smiled his way. Who made his chest flutter and his cheeks heat up. By the Traveler, they'd only known each other for a few months at this point, but Crow already found himself falling for the other man with his easy smiles and generous affection.

Jolyon had always been the one to reach out, to clasp a hand against his arm, to offer his spare rations, to keep watch so Crow could finally sleep in peace.

He just wanted this gift to show just how much the other man meant to him.

Crow shifted on the log he was perched on in front of the fire, trying to be subtle as he checked to make sure the bag was still there. It hadn't moved since the last time he'd checked it a few minutes ago, but his own worry forced him to double check.

“What're you hiding?” Jolyon's voice startled him, causing him to tense up where he sat, hand hovering under his cloak as he went to check once more that the gift was secure. The sniper's voice wasn't angry nor accusatory- just amused. Curious. Crow knew he wouldn't push again if he dodged the question once more, but something stirred in his chest.

The Guardian had said he'd know when the perfect time to give his gift would be. He wasn't about to waste this chance.

“Do you know what the Dawning is?” His abrupt question made Jolyon perk up, the flickering lights from the fire only illuminating the amusement on his face. Being the sole focus of his undivided attention- it was both thrilling and nerve-wrecking.

“I've heard of it, yes. We don't really celebrate it at the Reef, it's more a Last City holiday from what I can tell.” Crow tried not to let his disappointment show on his face. Would Jolyon think him silly for even getting him a gift? He had never ventured out to the Reef, but Jolyon had told him plenty of stories- would their people even enjoy such a holiday?

Was this a mistake?

“That doesn't mean I'm opposed to a little celebration every now and again,” Jolyon seemed to pick up on Crow's mood, easily trying to sooth over whatever hurt he may have caused with a smile, “though, usually celebrations I'm apart of involve more alcohol. More than you could handle, little bird.”

Crow couldn't help but snort, giving the man a glare across the campfire, “That was _one time_ , and you didn't tell me that liquor was so strong! I should've known not to trust you, I'm pretty sure I had a hangover for days. Glint couldn't even help me!”

“I thought you Guardians had a higher tolerance than that, you proved me wrong.”

Jolyon's laughter eased the tension in his chest, uncoiled the tendrils squeezing his lungs. These were the moments he cherished with the other man. With his new..... _employment_ under the Spider, moments like these were few and far between these days. But he always tried to make time for him, for this. For the easy comradery. For the laughter and jokes. For the friendship.

For something more.

The sniper's laughter slowly petered off as Crow stood from his spot, rounding the campfire to stand before him. It was now or never. Taking the small wrapped bag out from under his cloak, Crow all but shoved it at Jolyon, causing the man to fumble with it for a moment.

“What--”

“We....we give gifts. To people we care about. For the Dawning. At least, that's what Glint taught me. So,” Crow shifted from side-to-side, watching anxiously as Jolyon examined the bag of cookies in his hand, “this is for you. I...made them. With some help.”

He was only greeted with silence.

Oh no.

This had been a bad idea after all. Why had he ever listened to Glint and the Guardian? He should've just ignored the whole holiday altogether, he should've shoved the idea of giving gifts to loved ones to the back of his mind and never imagined the look on Jolyon's face (one he'd always imagined would be as warm as his laughter) after getting a gift from him. It was stupid. _He_ was stupid.

Crow began to turn, wanting to hide away from the small tent they shared when Jolyon spoke up.

“This. It's for me...?”

“No- it's for the other sniper named Jolyon,” Crow huffed, “of course it's for you.”

Normally when he made such a remark, he'd be graced with the other man's laughter. They would share a joke, playfully nudge each others sides. Now, Crow felt his knees grow weak under the intensity of Jolyon's gaze. He'd usually grow uncomfortable under such attention, always the first to break eye contact and hide his face. But he couldn't look away now. He didn't want to.

With one hand cradling the bag of cookies as if they were sacred, Jolyon reached for his wrist to tug him down and Crow went willingly. He sat down beside the man, nervously fiddling with his hands. At least...at least from the look on his face, Jolyon didn't seem to hate it.

“I never received a gift like this before,” Jolyon's voice had lost it's usual teasing tone, his words laced with a soft reverence Crow hadn't heard until now. For once, he seemed to leave the man struggling for words. That feeling from before, the one he experienced his first Dawning, unfurled in his chest. It blossomed under Jolyon's soft, tender gaze, his open vulnerability. Had Jolyon ever been this vulnerable before, this open? Was this only for him to see?

Crow might not have been able to put a name to that feeling at first, but as Jolyon's smile only widened, he knew what it was. He knew what the warmth bubbling in his chest, replacing the anxiety and uncertainty from earlier, was. It was the same feeling he had whenever he looked at Glint, or whenever Jolyon laughed.

It was love.

It had to be.

“It's the least I could do for you,” Crow's voice was just as soft, fearing anything louder would ruin the moment between them, “You...you mean a lot to me, Jol. I don't know how long I would've survived if you hadn't come along. Everything is- it's so new and terrifying and I can barely wrap my head around it, but-” a sudden burst of courage compelled him to reach forward, slipping his hand into Jolyon's (they must've done this before, they had to, their hands fit so perfectly together), “-but I don't mind facing it if I know you're there with me.”

“You're such a sap,” came Jolyon's mumbled reply, but he wasn't able to tear his gaze away from Crow, “but...thank you.” Before Crow could answer, the sniper tugged him closer, almost causing the Guardian to lose his balance. Jolyon's lips pressed to Crow's flushed cheek, the kiss soft and simple and _electrifying_. It sent shivers down his spine, and Crow found himself eagerly leaning into the touch. Jolyon seemed just as unwilling as he was to break the moment, so he pressed two more quick kisses to his cheek before pulling away, the warmth blooming in Crow's chest mirrored in the sniper's eyes.

“There. It's not a proper gift, but I hope that'll do the trick for now. But now I'll need to get you a real gift. Just you wait, little bird. Just you wait.”

Whatever gift he had in mind, it couldn't possibly be better than this, Crow thought as he tucked up against Jolyon's side. They shared the cookies together, trading kisses between bites of the sugary treat as the fire kept them warm.

Maybe the Dawning wasn't so bad after all.

~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, there was a package sitting on Crow's workbench after he returned from another Wrathborn hunt with the Guardian. One of Spider's lackeys must've dropped it off while he was away. Glint had done a quick scan of the box, though his cheerful voice told him that nothing dangerous was inside (why did he sound so smug?). With one quick knife slash, the box was opened to reveal a note, tucked against a brand new cloak.

The cloak was made of sturdy material, with the inside lined with the softest fur he'd ever touched before. The dark red stitching only barely stood out against the wool and fur, and Crow eagerly slipped it on. This time of year the Tangled Shore would get blisteringly cold at night, so this cloak was a boon. A tasteful, thoughtful boon.

Once cocooned in warmth under his new cloak, Crow picked up the small note that accompanied the gift. Was it from the Guardian? But she had already given him a gift this Dawning-

Glint teased him for the rest of the day over the wide grin that barely had left his face after reading the note. His nose stayed buried against the fur lined hood, basking in the warmth and subtle familiar smell that washed over him.

Hopefully every Dawning would be just as good as this one, now that Crow had someone he loved to share the joy of the season with.

_I know I'm not always there to keep you warm,_  
_so hopefully this is a suitable substitute._

_Until we meet again, my little bird._  
_Happy Dawning_

_Yours, always,_  
_J_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it! :) If you want to yell at me about how much I love Crow and Jolyon, hit me up over on Twitter at @CoachMegleg


End file.
